


One Piece PETs: Sunbathing

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [68]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Sex, Sunbathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>From Zoro's POV; how he feels about Robin sunbathing. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Sunbathing

**One Piece PETs: Sunbathing**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This sweet series belongs to Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Zoro's POV*****

 

   So, Robin and I are out on the lawn of the ship, just minding our own business and such. Robin was laying back on her sun chair and she happened to be wearing a purple bikini.

 

Dear god, she looked so hot...!

 

"Thank you, Zoro."

 

"AAH!!! ROBIN!!! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!"

 

"Well, I was just sitting here, sunbathing and minding my own business, until you said something."

 

"Oh."

 

*clears his throat*

 

   Anyway, back to Robin looking hot in her bikini. You should've seen her...her flat stomach...her smooth skin...her apple-shaped ass...her long hair...her beautiful feathers...DEAR GOD, I WANNA FUCK HER SO BAD!!!

 

She sighs and takes off her sunglasses. Next, she puts on sunscreen. Oh, god, that made her body so damn shiny. It was starting to turn me on.

 

"Zoro."

 

"Y-yeah?"

 

"Do me a favor, won't you?"

 

"Sure, what is it?"

 

"Could you rub sunscreen on my back?"

 

Oh, god...

 

"Zoro? Are you going to rub sunscreen on my back?"

 

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Sorry."

 

So, I squirt some sunscreen on my hands and rubbed it on her back.

 

"Mm!"

 

"W-what's wrong?"

 

"Nothing. You're doing fine."

 

"Oh. Okay."

 

   So, I continued rubbing sunblock on her back and she keeps making these pleasurable moans. Evidently, she was getting _really_ into it and she wasn't alone.

 

"Zoro?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Are you all right?"

 

"Uh-huh. Why?"

 

"Just asking. You seem a bit nervous."

 

"I'm not nervous."

 

"You sure?"

 

"Yes."

 

She smiles at me.

 

"That's good."

 

I smile back at her. Eventually, I finish rubbing sunscreen on her. Hot damn...!

 

"Thanks, Zoro."

 

"Don't mention it."

 

...Oh, what the hell! I can't fight it anymore!!

 

*Zoro pounces on Robin and kisses her*

 

"Mmph!"

 

"Mmm...mmmm!!"

 

"Z-Zoro, what are you doing?! G-get off me! Get o...oohhh...oh-ho-ho! Oh, Zoro~!"

 

"Like that?"

 

"Yes..."

 

*Zoro smirks*

 

Pardon us folks, we'll be right back.

 

*****15 minutes later*****

 

"Oh...oh, yes! Yes, Zoro! Yes, yes, YES!!"

 

"Wow, Robin...! You're getting tight, already?"

 

"I can't help it...! Ah...! You know that...!"

 

"Sorry. Keep forgetting how sensitive you are. My bad."

 

"It's okay...just...go easy on me."

 

"As you wish."

 

*Zoro starts to move*

 

"Ah...ah...ah..."

 

*Zoro pants*

 

"Zoro..."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Don't stop..."

 

"You got it."

 

*Zoro starts moving faster*

 

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! Ah...Ha...!"

 

"That's right...lemme hear you! I wanna make you scream!!"

 

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!!!** "

 

"That's it...let me hear your sweet moans, more...! LEMME HEAR YOU!!"

 

" **ZORO~!!!!** "

 

*Robin climaxes*

 

"Haa...Haa..."

 

"Damn, that was good...!"

 

"Mm-hmm...we should do it more often."

 

"Agreed."

 

*Robin yawns*

 

"Tired?"

 

"Yeah..."

 

"Maybe we should get some rest."

 

*Zoro carries Robin to her bed*

 

"I love you, Zoro."

 

"I love you, too, Robin."

 

Well, that's it. End of story. G'night, folks!

 

*Zoro snores*

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, fellow ZoroxRobin fans. ^^


End file.
